


Four Fathers To Be

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Birth, Birthday Sex, Birthing, Creampie, Escorts, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multiple Pregnancies, Stranger Sex, Strippers, Stripping, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commission written for dork95 on furaffinity.When four single friends hire a male escort for one of their birthday's, they all get a few extra gifts they didn't bargain for. (multiple pregnancies/mpreg)





	Four Fathers To Be

**Author's Note:**

> My commission information is here:   
> https://www.furaffinity.net/journal/8536903/

Mark’s fifty sixth birthday came with much celebration; he was the youngest of the four friends that had known each other for most of their lives, and admittedly he was always a little sad in the four months that stood as a difference between his and Ethan’s birthday. The entire group consisted of Anthony, the oldest at fifty eight, Joseph at fifty seven, and then Ethan and Mark who now came up to fifty six together; despite their ages, Mark was usually teased as the ‘baby’ of the group, and being the same age as Ethan gave him a little bit of an excuse to protest that. They’d promised him something special this time around though, and he was both honored and…well, fairly excited by the way his friends had him blindfolded and lead him into the elevator that would take him to Joseph’s high rise apartment.   
  
He’d hoped they’d just go out to a nice mean all together, but he couldn’t find it in him to protest surprises, either, and he allowed the other portly men to usher him into the room and into a large, plush chair in the middle of the living room. There’s a little rustling, a few quiet chuckles, and finally, a low music started playing through Joseph’s surround sound speakers right as Anthony leaned forward to pull his blindfold off.   
  
Mark was greeted with the sight of a lovely Chippendale-style stripper. The man was clearly younger, and quite built for his handsome form, with his dark hair trimmed back into a carefully styled swoop that only let a few strands dangle forward in his eyes. The birthday boy’s eyes rounded at the sight of their entertainment for the evening, and from the corner of his eyes, he could see Joseph on the surround sound, playing a low, thrumming club-like beat that made the air pulse around them. His friends had spread out on the other chairs and couch while the stripper moved in the middle of the room, rolling his hips suggestively as he took slow, careful steps towards Mark in the middle of the room. Mark felt his breath catch in his throat, watching as each little muscle flexed and shifted with his movements, and he had to swallow hard when he the stripper moved to him, settling forward to lean over him and roll his hips once, suggestively, between where Mark’s thighs had been parted.   
  
“The name’s Leo. Just so you know what name to moan.”  
  
Anthony let out a low whoop from the sidelines, his gaze bright as he watched his friend’s cheeks darken to a flushed wine-red, and even Ethan let out a laugh at seeing Mark’s embarrassment. It was clear that his friends were enjoying the show just as much as he was, though and watching the stripper dance was enough to draw a few aroused looks from each of them. From the corner of his eye, Mark saw both Ethan and Anthony shift in the seats they’d chosen, moving to unbutton their pants and start palming themselves through their pants.   
  
“Your friends paid for the deluxe service,” the stripper noted with a little grin as he dipped close to Mark again, and with surprise, the older man found the stripper’s hands running briefly over the front of his pants before dipping his fingers upwards, starting to slowly pull down Mark’s pants. The youngest of the four took a sharp breath though there’s no protest; he didn’t know what the ‘deluxe’ service was, but if it involved him also getting undressed, he could only hope for the best. There’s a quiet murmur of approval from the other three witnesses to the event, considering they were the ones who’d paid quite the sum of money for the stripper to do more than just dance for them—for all of them, actually. Mark, however, was to be given the ‘first dibs’, since it was a celebration for him.   
  
The stripper shifted to settle between Mark’s thighs, determined to make sure he was going to have a good time and that he was more than prepared for show that was to follow. From seemingly nowhere he produced a little tube of lube, slicking the fingers of one hand while the other hand finished removing his underwear. Mark was clearly a little shy, his member standing half-hard and on display in front of all of his friends and the stranger who only gave a sneaky little giggle before leaning over to kiss the tip, putting on a quite distracting display of giving him a few teasing licks—but it was a diversion from the fact his now lube-slicked fingers were sliding up between his thighs and teasing him open slowly. As embarrassing as it might have been to be so blatantly felt up and teased by the stripper before all of his friends, Mark knew that they were enjoying it just as much—all three of them had their pants down to their thighs and were touching themselves slowly to the sight, and for a moment, he almost misses the warmth of the stripper’s hands when the man pulls back.   
  
He let out a slow, deliberate sigh of enjoyment at seeing Mark so vulnerable to him, but he shifted to really put on a show, swinging in a low circle as he moved his hips in tune with the music, letting his shorts slip lower as he rolled his body in a suggestive little movement towards the other. He turned to all of the others, making sure that each of them had a pleasant view of him as well, and in response, Anthony licked his lower lip. They were eager for their turns to touch and be touched by their guest for the evening, but Mark certainly had first dibs, and by the time the youngest was greeted with the sight of the stripper now fully naked, his body almost posted alongside the middle of the room for them.   
  
“On your knees for me, birthday boy,” Leo almost cooed, and Mark shifted up from his chair to move and unbutton his shirt as well while he moved, turning to put his back to the other while he leaned forward over the chair.   
  
“Us next?” questioned Anthony with a little spark to his eyes, and more than happy to obliged, the stripper gave a little wink over his shoulder, tossing Anthony the lube that he’d used to prepare Mark for his ‘gift.’  
  
“Get yourselves ready for me, and sure,” the dancer answered as he moved to his knees behind Mark, exhaling softly as he shifted up enough to rest his cock against Mark’s ass, slipping quickly to the hole he'd so quickly prepared earlier. Though he hated to rush shows and meetings like this, he knew that he had three other clients who were going to want attention just as quickly after he was done with Mark, and though he knew he was up for the challenge, he didn’t want any of them to get bored or frustrated waiting. He wasn’t incredibly worried that they’d lose interest, considering how quick they were to toss the lube around to one another once they had enough for each of them.  
  
Joseph was the first to strip down completely, though Anthony was a little rushed because of it, having to sit up in his chair to pull his clothes off. Anthony slathered his fingers with the slick substance, before tossing it over to Joseph. Though their guest’s attentions were now focused ahead of him, they were content to undress and start preparing for their turns as well. For the time being, Leo gave a little grin as he regarded the ass that was still presented to him now, with a light covering of soft hair over the thickness of it.  
  
For now, Leo only moved forward, and started to sink into Mark with a teasing gyrate of his hips. The noise that’s drawn from the youngest of their group is enough to make two of them wrap their hands around themselves to encouragingly stroke in anticipation. Leo’s entire attention was captured though, focused on the male on his knees before him, barely clinging to the armchair while the stripper behind him wasted little time in gripping Mark’s shoulder to start thrusting in earnest. “You’re so tight,” He teased, his tone light and airy as he grinned to himself. There’s a level of enjoyment that he takes in making the first initial thrusts slow and intentionally teasing, avoiding any particular spots that would drive Mark on to finishing early, though he’s just as impatient himself. Though he knew he could last several rounds in a row, he didn’t want to rush things. There’s plenty of momentum for him to lean forward and wrap him hand around the other, giving him a little stimulation there if for nothing else.  Though the sensation of being rocked so slowly into from behind and teased from the front was almost too much for Mark already, who hadn’t expected much more than a dance from his birthday surprise.   
  
“Want me to cum inside?” Leo asked, still low and seductive behind him as he felt himself start to edge closer to finishing. The little hum was enough to make Mark gasp softly, tensing as he came hard around him.   
  
Leo didn’t wait for a real answer before burying himself deep with a pleased little groan, finishing deep inside Mark before taking a couple of seconds to breathe before pulling out. They’d paid for the deluxe service, after all, and he wanted to make sure that it was going to stick.   
  
“Next!” chimed Anthony, with only a small sound of quiet protest from the other two men, who were now on their knees around them in a circle in the room, making sure they were just as slick and ready for Leo as he’d made sure that Mark was. They didn’t want to wait, so preparing themselves only made the most sense. Leo couldn’t help but laugh at their eagerness, but it was a sweet, lighthearted sound that had all of them eager to see the stripper fully lose control and exhausted, which was quickly turning into a challenge for the group.   
  
Leo shifted forward, positioning himself this time with Anthony to test there as well, making a small comment over just how ready he’d gotten himself, how prepared he was. It’s enough to make Anthony blush in faint embarrassment at being teased in front of the rest of his friends, though at that point Mark was still glowing afterwards and in bliss, and Ethan and Joseph were far too distracted by their own impatient interest in what Leo could offer them next that they couldn’t find it in themselves to tease Anthony about how eager he was either, or how he moaned when Leo thrust deep. It’s a little rougher this time—Leo found Anthony less sensitive than Mark had been, and that was fine; it just meant that when he rocked back into him, he needed to thrust had enough to make the sound of skin against skin slap through the room enough to echo. Anthony was a little quieter than Mark too, only letting out soft gasps each time the other pressed deeper, but from the way he reacted so physically to Leo’s thrusts, the stripper knew that he didn’t need to touch him.   
  
A few seconds of the rougher pace proved that, and hearing Anthony moan under him, Leo knew that he'd driven the older male to a climax just as easily as he’d pleased Mark into the same. Emptying himself as deeply into Anthony as he had Mark, Leo had to take another small break, inhaling sharply as he pulled free to take a seat in one of the chairs for a moment.   
  
“Don’t think you’re off that easily,” Ethan noted with a little grin, shifting as he finally stood from where he’d kneeled against the table to make fingering himself a little more easy. Leo was somewhat surprised by Ethan’s forwardness, but if he wanted to make it easier on him to please all four of them without having to throw his back out or move much more. Instead, the stripper gave a confident little grin while Ethan shifted to straddle him, putting his arms on either side of Leo’s head to grip the back of the chair, using it to support himself as he ground against the stripper until he was hard again.   
  
“You guys are a treat, aren’t you?” Leo hummed, rocking up with his back to the chair before moving his hand when it seemed Ethan was ready, positioning himself so the man in his lap wouldn’t have to. Ethan took it as a clear sign to move, taking distinct pleasure in sinking slowly down on Leo’s cock. Ethan seemed to be the most forward and proactive of the group, moaning shamelessly as he immediately started moving, making Leo grin to himself. “Maybe I should have worn the cowboy outfit for today instead?” He joked at seeing Ethan ride him. He was more than happy to help with the movements, jerking up slowly as he settled his hands on Ethan’s thick, hairy thighs as he felt the other’s movements only slow so he could grind down on him instead of straining his hips. Fortunately, it seemed that Ethan—and soon Joseph too, who had been touching himself and had been the second to be lubed but the last to be fucked—were going to be easy to please with how much they’d felt themselves up in the wake of the party heating up. Ethan was by far the loudest, giving a little moan or cry each time his hips settled down fully to Leo’s.   
  
“You’re ready already?” Leo questioned, that teasing nature never gone as he moved forward to wrap his palm against Ethan’s cock, eager to feel him finish around him. While he usually preferred to go at least two rounds with someone if they were riding him, just to make sure he _really_ got his seed in deep, he knew that to make Joseph wait any longer too would be a sin.   
  
Mark had recovered by now, just in time to get to see the stripper jerk his hips up once more and cum in Ethan as well. Ethan shivered after finishing against his own stomach, moving off of him with shaky legs so he could go collapse against Anthony where the other had moved to the couch to recover. Leo took a deep breath, knowing he was at the end of his spree with only time and cum enough for one more, and the look he gave Joseph—who was still desperately fingering himself on his back on the other couch, the tip of his fingers curling against his sweet spot—was nearly affectionate.   
  
“Oh sweetheart,” Leo hummed, moving to slip between his thighs and immediately pressing the head of his cock past his now-well-stretched rind of muscle, “Let me.” Like Anthony, Joseph was a little quieter, but feeling the stripper press into him with little wait or aplomb was a sensation that Joseph hadn’t been aware that he’d been waiting so desperately for. The music had played through by now, all seven tracks normally used for dancing gone in the heat of the moment. It made the slap of Leo’s hips jerking forward to meet Joseph’s plush skin all the more obvious now that there was no background noise. It also made Joseph’s hitching, rising breaths much more audible, and each one of them could hear the exact moment he came considering his tone slipped out in shaking, alarmed gasps as he struggled to catch his breath while feeling the thick rush of cum pump into him as well, just as it had with all of his friends.   
  
Exhausted, the five of them relaxed in the room for a few moments, letting their poor, hard-worked stripper catch his breath while the four of the, reveled in the warm, pleasant feeling of afterglow. None of them had expected him to be so virile and full of energy, but he’d certainly proven himself to be worth the extra price that they had paid for a party of four. By the time he was shifting, standing up to survey his work, none of them wanted to move from the various places they’d come to recline, lounging naked in the room.   
  
Leo did a low turn, showing off his still naked body one last time before he started to get dress. “Happy birthday. Thanks for the good time,” He chimed to each of them, a knowing smirk crossing his features as he wondered just how many ‘birthday’ presents he’d left each of them while he made his way to the door.  “I’m sure you know who to call to celebrate your next one now, right?” There’s a little wink, before he opened it to slip out.   
  
\---  
The call had started from Anthony to Joseph, mostly out of an old habit he had of complaining to his friend, but it wasn’t long before they started to connect the dots; Joseph had just spoken with Mark, who had also just spoken with Ethan. It seemed that all of them had been feeling nauseated for the last few days, with both Ethan and Joseph feeling some strange cravings. Ethan had admitted he was only able to eat apples most mornings without feeling ill, and Joseph had sworn up and down that he couldn’t handle the sight or smell of cooking eggs anymore. It was the strangest thing for both of them, but they weren’t alone in the concern that something was up.   
  
At this point, each of them were starting to have sneaking, concerned suspicions that something about Mark’s birthday must have left them with some sort of illness, and it was alarming for all of them; instead of leaving it be and trying to let it run its course, the four of them agreed in a conference call that it would probably best if they all scheduled themselves for a doctor’s appointment, considering the symptoms were the same and they had the suspicion that the shared party might have something to do with it. If there really _was_ something wrong, then they had the chance of dealing with it together as friends, like they always did; it also meant that they could go get lunch together afterwards, too.   
  
They took Ethan’s car this time, since he was having the least amount of morning sickness from the group, and upon arriving to the doctor’s office, all four of them moved into the room together to greet the doctor, two taking the waiting chairs in the room and two moving to sit up on the examination table-bed that seemed to be omnipresent in every doctor’s office everywhere.   
  
“You don’t think it’s something serious, do you?” questioned Joseph, always a little bit more of a hypochondriac than the others; he was probably attributing half of his symptoms to some deadly, fatal disease, though Mark couldn’t help but laugh quietly as he gave his friend a pat on the shoulder when the doctor came into the room.   
  
“Don’t be silly. We’ve probably all just got some strain of the flu. We’ll get everything tested and be fine,” Mark answered, though he knew in the back of his mind that if they’d gotten sick from the stripper at his birthday party, then he’d feel guilty over any of it ever happening. There’s a quiet murmur of agreement, before the doctor started flipping through their paperwork, asking for a list of symptoms.  
  
The nausea seemed to be shared between all of them, with the strange cravings for certain food and the tenderness and soreness spread to only a few people per symptom. The doctor was fairly confused over how the symptoms could be so similar, yet so different all at once, and it’s with a little concern that he finally had two nurses come in and take a blood sample from all of them.  
  
“It’s possible that it’s just a simple virus, but we’re going to run a few quick tests regardless. If you all wouldn’t mind waiting for a few minutes, we should be able to rule out a few illnesses right off the bat here in the lab,” the doctor explained, wasting little time in sending the nurses off before moving to his next appointment quickly himself. It left the four of them a little confused in the room, chatting with one another over what it could be that the doctor had come off as completely stumped. A ‘few minutes’ turned into ten minutes, and right about the time Joseph was clearly ready to start pacing the floor in alarm, the doctor came back into the room.   
  
“Well, I’ve got some good news, and some…strange news,” the doctor began, and Ethan, already furious over how nervous the entire group had gotten in the doctor’s absence, was quick to interject.  
  
“Just spit it out, please.” He didn’t _mean_ to sound impatient or rude, but it came out as fairly short.   
  
The doctor gave a quick nod, looking down to the chart in his hand almost as if he didn’t believe the news that the paper was telling him either. “Well, it looks like….you’re pregnant. All of you. The test results show it’s likely from the same father, too, but we can’t necessarily tell that for certain until you’re all much further along, or we test after the children are born. We tested you all individually as well, so there’s no mistake… I’m not sure how, exactly, but you’re going to be fathers.”  
  
A somewhat unsettled quietness set in across the group, with a shocked glance across all of their features as they looked between one another. There was no doubt in who the father was, but the fact that Leo had managed to not only get them all pregnant, but that they were pregnant in the first place, seemed to have stunned them all into silence.   
  
“Is…this a prank?” Anthony started, sounding almost hopeful for a moment that the doctor had had some inspiration for a cruel joke before coming back into the room where they’d been waiting. The doctor’s grim expression told him the answer he was searching for before he even had to speak, and there was a sight exhale across the group.  
  
“….Pregnant,” Mark started, his eyes wide as he shifted to lift his hand and press it against his stomach, though he knew that he wouldn’t feel anything there, not yet. Whatever other proof they needed was too microscopic to do anything other than cause the inconvenient sensations that made them think that they’d simply been sick in the first place.  “What are we going to do? We’re a bunch of bachelors, how are we going to raise children? I didn’t… we didn’t….”  
  
Recognizing Mark on the verge of a breakdown, Anthony shifted forward to place a hand on his friend’s shoulder, while Joseph cleared his throat, giving the doctor a look that requested a bit of privacy. As the man saw himself out, Joseph gave a meek, unsteady little look of attempted optimism. “Well, we’ve got to remember, we aren’t in this alone. All of us are in this together. I mean, technically our children will all be siblings, so….we get to look forward to having some wonderful kids of our own,” he started, trying to get the mood up a bit from the dread that had settled in on some of their faces.   
  
“Right,” Ethan echoed, shifting to stiffen his shoulders a bit as he let the earlier frustration at the doctor fade away. “We can handle this. We’ve handled everything else that has come at us so far, so we can deal with this too. Let’s just go get lunch, talk it over, and….we can start planning it from there.”  
  
“They’re right,” Anthony echoed once more, giving a little bit of a grin to Joseph, though Anthony had been one of the harder ones to convince on most subjects between the four of them. “Just… think. Kids. Of our own. We get to be those totally fine single dads at the playground, we get to share all their birthday parties and Christmases because they’ll all be born around the same time if everything goes well.”  
  
With the vouching confidence of his friends, Mark seemed to be able to calm down a little, nodding in a subtle agreement as he started taking a few, deep breaths to calm himself down from all of the shock that had tried to settle in. “Yeah. You know what? We’ve got this. We’ve done everything else, we can do fatherhood, too.”   
  
\--  
At four months, they had their first belly comparisons. While all of them had been on the more portly side before their pregnancy, it was very clear that Anthony and Mark had started to show a little more than Ethan and Joseph. None of them quite knew what to expect just yet—it was too early to tell the gender of the children, but they had all put off their ultrasounds to make sure that they could go on the same day to get them. It was a little exciting, but they’d all agreed that this was how they wanted to do it: all at once or not at all.   
  
Unfortunately, the normal doctor that they’d chosen to help them all through the pregnancy was out for the day, and as the nurse met them at the door for the Ultrasound room, she gave a little frown. “I’m sorry, we’re going to have to do ultrasounds once at a time. The doctor isn’t in, and the stand in doesn’t like having more than one person in the room at once.”   
  
There was some noise of protest among them, though it was Joseph that looked on the bright side of things once. “It’s not a problem,” he started, soothing the frustrated group of father’s to be, smoothing over the situation. “Imagine as us having the chance to give each other the surprise of the children. Because I think it’s pretty obvious that at least two of us are having more than one.” He gave a sly little glance to Anthony and Mark after his words, knowing that he was suggesting they were showing up a little larger than the rest of them yet—but he was failing to take into thought that weight settled on them all differently, and Mark and Anthony tended to gain weight a little more quickly than he or Ethan did.   
  
Still grumpy, Mark uncrossed his arms to give a few worried pats to his slightly-swollen stomach, nodding quietly as he tried to deal with the fact that he’d have to be getting his ultrasound alone without any of his friends in the room. “Does anyone mind if I go first, then?” He questioned, and there was an enthusiastic support from the other three men as they encouraged him to go on and get his ultrasound done.   
  
The group seem to be waiting with baited breath for him to return, and after a few minutes, he came back looking a little pale. “…Triplets,” He announced, almost breathless. All at once the group erupted in cheers of support and clapping, and that enthusiasm seemed to be infectious as he moved to take a seat, rubbing his belly while Anthony took the next chance to go in. There was a high-end sort of tension running through the group as they waited for Anthony’s return, and when he did step from the room, he seemed to be just as somewhat startled.   
  
“…Also triplets. We’re in for six already as a group,” Anthony joked, giving a quiet little laugh that seemed like he was too surprised to believe it.   
  
“Look at you two! You’re outdoing me before I even get to go for my scan,” Ethan protested with a laugh, before he moved to ‘race’ Joseph to the door, slipping in while playfully sticking his tongue out at his friend. Joseph paced by the door, hating being last once more out of the group, though he didn’t seem to mind out of his concern for how nervous Ethan tended to be in waiting for news like this. Ethan came back after a moment, laughing.  “Guys, you are not going to _believe_ this. Triplets too! I don’t even look like I’m carrying triplets. Come on, Joseph,” he encouraged suddenly, ushering his friend to the door. “Don’t hold out on us now.”  
  
Feeling a little pressured but still eager to know the status of his own pregnancy, Joseph gave a mock-salute as the door closed behind him. It felt like several minutes passed before he finally returned from the room, looking upset….before the fake-look melted away to a grin. “Looks like we have a dozen. Can you believe it? All four of us! Triplets! If I didn’t know better, I’d bet Leo knew exactly what he was doing here. If we ever see him again, we better start asking him how he does it.”  
  
“Right?” Mark joked, both relieved and still somewhat awed that all of them would be sharing more details about their pregnancies than he’d initially realized.  
   
\--  
  
For the next ultrasound appointment that they wanted to go to together, they were sure to get the doctor that understood that they wanted to go through the entire pregnancies together. Though most doctors would consider it silly or ridiculous that all of them wanted to be in a room together for the ultrasounds, they made sure that their current one would not only encourage that unity, but would make accommodations for them to be there for one another as well.   
  
By now, Joseph and Ethan had definitely caught up to their friends in size. A fifth friend, Henry, was more than happy to drive the group around in his van, making sure that each of them had plenty of room to move around in easily while he chauffeured them to most of their doctor appointments. It was a big day, though, and they wanted to be sure to take it on together, but this time, they had agreed that Joseph would be the one allowed to go first considering he had been particularly worried about the children growing inside of him lately.   
  
The doctor met them at the door, leading them all into a room that was a little large to be an ultrasound room, but he’d probably moved the equipment to the larger room just for their visit; they were becoming quite popular around town as the first men to conceive children all on their own, even though they weren’t quite willing to answer any interviews or undergo and kind of medical study in it until after the children were born, safe and sound.  
  
Though they had all seen each other naked, Joseph was a little embarrassed to lift up his shirt as he started to situate himself on the table to be examined. He was a little shy about his stretch marks, even though all of them were obviously developing them. His belly was still covered in a light dark hair that matched the hair on his head, and by now, his belly button was clearly poking out. “That’s cold!” He yelped softly as the doctor moved to spread the gel across his stomach, and with a little shift, he could feel the children inside of him starting to squirm in reaction to their father’s start response to the strange stimuli. There’s a little bump and shift as they kick and squirm, and as the doctor placed the ultrasound wand against his stomach, they could see the little squirm and kicks as the first child came into view. “Ah, a healthy looking baby girl,” the doctor announced, humming as he roamed the wand against Joseph’s swollen stomach. “….and…another! Two baby girls, at least. Let’s see if we can find that last one…” the doctor set about searching out the third child, making sure that he wasn’t getting images of the first two any longer. “Well, I have to say, Mr. Joseph, you’re going to be the proud father of _three_ baby girls, soon enough.”   
  
“Three girls,” Anthony teased, looking amused. “you’re going to have your hands full. I’ll be going next,” He announced, starting to lift his shirt to show off the swell of his heavy, low-set belly, waiting for Joseph to get cleaned up before he’d settled himself in the same seat while his friends watched on in obvious eagerness to see Anthony’s results as well.   
  
Anthony’s first child, a boy, came into sight easily enough—and then likely for the teasing he’d given Joseph, his next two wound up being girls. Even if he’d been sarcastic in teasing Joseph, though, the news that he was going to have two baby girls and a beautiful little boy was enough to bring tears to the man’s eyes though—that, and probably his hormones as well—though it was endearing the way he rubbed his belly afterwards, as if he didn’t want to quite move just yet. Enough prodding from Ethan had him up, though, and Ethan settled himself in the chair almost immediately afterwards. Perhaps it was just karma that they were making Mark wait for that long, since he’d gone first both at the party and many of their last ultrasounds.   
  
“Let’s see….ah, Mr. Ethan, it looks like you’ve got a little boy on the way. Make that two…. Oh my, no, _three_ boys,” the doctor hummed, content with the fact that it seemed to be much easier to spot a boy in the womb than it seemed to be a girl. After all, a boy at seven months seemed to be developed enough to notice a few…extra features, while a girl could still just be a boy with his legs folded well enough to hide those extra traits. Though Ethan was somewhat shocked at the news of having three sons, it didn’t stop him from sitting up and giving a fist pump in delight.   
  
“Alright! Three boys! Sports nights are on me!” Ethan announced, looking entirely smug over the news—even though he knew that three boys were probably going to tear apart his apartment faster than Joseph’s three girls ever would.   
“Alright, alright, we get it—you hit the boy lottery. I’ll have you know that Joseph’s girls will probably pick up karate just like their dad, and will probably beat your little boys up.” Mark complained softly, still eager and ready to get on the chair himself, far too impatient to find out the mystery sex of his own children. Ethan got the hint quickly enough, but it didn’t stop him from teasing Mark on the way down.  
  
“At least you guys warmed up the chair for me,” Mark noted, knowing that his back would probably have been cold against the material of the chair if the others hadn’t been sitting there already. He lifted up his shirt only once he was actually sitting down, exposing his heavy, hairy belly with his popped belly button just as strained from the extra load in his stomach, like all of his friends had been. He didn’t lift his shirt any higher though, a little embarrassed at how puffy and sensitive his nipples had been for the last couple of days.   
  
With a fresh coat of the gel on his stomach—Mark making a slight noise of surprise with it, because it _was_ cold!—he leaned back and tried to relax as the doctor began to pass the wand over his own stomach as well. The cold had his children particularly active, wriggling in protest and making sure to kick and bump against where the wand was pressed to his belly, making Mark sheepishly apologize with red cheeks, embarrassed at their reaction.   
  
“It’s no trouble at all,” the doctor assured with a little grin. After all, he’d seen it all at that point, and the last thing he’d worry about was a set of triplets protesting the way the cold gel made their father’s belly shiver with them in it.   
  
“Are you sure…?”  
  
“Completely- oh! It looks like we have a girl over here,” the doctor announced, and Mark felt his cheeks flush at Ethan grinning at him all over again in pride at his all boys, though the doctor continued moving the wand over his stomach, finding the second child with little difficulty. “Alright, here’s the second—oh, the third is holding onto him as well. Two little boys, it looks like. There we go, fellas, I hope you’re all excited with your results!” The doctor beamed, a confident smile crossing the man’s features. “All of your children look to be in perfect health. Congratulations, you’ve probably got the most anticipated, healthy babies in the county on the way, all twelve of them.”   
  
In union, all four seemed to let out a faint sight of relief and delight as they thanked the doctor, and after carefully making sure they were all in order, their shirts back down and their bellies clean of the odd ultrasound gel, the four moved back to the front desk to start picking up their ultrasound pictures, moving with Henry back to his van.   
  
\--  
  
The group went out to eat first, all of them relatively hungry after the time it had taken them to get all of the ultrasounds done. Standing around for so long had made Anthony’s ankles swell a little, and so the group decided on a sit-in restaurant to eat while they all recovered a bit. Fortunately, most of their morning sicknesses had abated by five months, so they were all relatively hungry and ready to keep food down by the time they settled on Applebees.   
  
The menu had something that all of them would want, even Mark, who had been suffering from some of the strangest cravings lately—fortunately, there were even fried pickles for Anthony’s own strange cravings, and it wasn’t a surprise when they wound up just ordering a bunch of appetizers and sharing between them instead of sticking to their own meals. Though they weren’t technically supposed to be eating a bunch of greasy foods seven months into their pregnancies, nothing quite hit the spot like a really indulgent meal every now and then, and the children seemed to be enjoying it as well.   
  
Each time Joseph would take a bite of something pretty spicy, he would feel his stomach start to move and jiggle, as if the children inside were either protesting or demanding more of the strangely sharp tasting cheeses and peppers. He’d always liked the spicier foods, and Anthony couldn’t help but laugh each time he put his hand over Joseph’s stomach, feeling the girls in his swollen belly riot and wiggle after each jalapeno bite.   
  
Ethan’s was no better, though it seemed that his own brood was putting out heavy requests for steak sauce and meat, considering he seemed to be voracious for anything that had beef or steak in it from the appetizers. It wasn’t that he was starving, but he wanted to try a little bit of everything that had once been mooing or clucking, joking about how he’d never been anemic before he’d started supporting three little boys.  
  
The meal passed with quite a bit of laughter, though all of them ate until they felt like they could barely move anymore, their hands on their now food-and-child large stomachs—though they all knew that they should probably do a bit of walking around to keep the food from settling badly and getting indigestion. Only one of the many unfortunate side effects of having your stomach squished to make room for three larger things in the body.   
  
“Well, now we know what we’ll be shopping for, how about we pick up some supplies?” Anthony suggested, giving a little smile as Henry agreed to swing them by the children’s toy and baby supply store in town. Their seventh month ultrasound had been their most important one for a reason; though Joseph and Ethan had decorated their nurseries in a generic animal-print style that would be easy to populate with toys and cribs, Anthony and Mark had wanted to go with something a little more traditional—it was a little ironic, since they were the ones having children of different sexes and wouldn’t be able to stick with one generic color scheme.   
  
“That’s a good idea. I really want to go ahead and bulk buy some diapers—and I’m _not_ sharing,” Ethan added, knowing that it would be just his luck if Mark forgot to buy enough diapers ahead of time and wound up running out fairly often. Upon arriving to the store, each of them grabbed a buggy of their own; Henry’s van had plenty of room, and each of the men was excited that they’d now be able to populate the nurseries that they’d been planning on for the last several months.   
  
Anthony wandered immediately through the crib aisle, hoping to find a large enough crib to fit all three children until he’d need to upgrade for toddler beds later, and it wasn’t long before he was being flirted with by a nice young man who asked if he could touch his stomach and feel the children growing within in slight amazement.   
  
Ethan and Mark stuck together, and anyone waking past the bib aisle would find the both of them holding up witty little bibs with various phrases written across the chest.   
  
“Look at this one!” Mark announced, holding up a bib that declared in proud words ‘Give me the milk and no one gets hurt’, while Ethan countered it with little bib that was designed to look like a business suit. It seemed that both would probably buy at least five, though it wasn’t long before they realized that there were little outfits for newborns as well, involving everything from the most precious onesies to pants and shirt combos that were designed to look like a variety of little professions. As much as he knew he probably shouldn’t, Ethan soon tossed little outfits for police, firemen, and soldier outfits into his own shopping basket, much to Mark rolling his eyes.   
  
“What if you get their outfits swapped up? Are those even warm?” He prodded, watching his friend flush with embarrassment.   
  
“Yeah,” Ethan answered, holding the police one up defensively. “See? It’s padded. It just looks like they’re costumes instead of actual clothing.”  
  
Mark’s lips pursed, lifting his brows. “Whatever you say…”  
  
Immediately, they were both distracted by the booties and gloves section. “Oh, don’t forget to grab little hand mittens!” Ethan added quickly, reaching to look at a matching paw-print set with immediate interest. He’d need a few, but he was fully ready to buy the pairs he’d need, and a few extra for the original ones would inevitably get dropped on.  
  
“Mittens? It’s almost spring,” Mark noted in faint confusion, his brows furrowing for a moment.   
  
“No, it’s to keep themselves from scratching their eyes and face. Apparently it’s a really big thing with newborns and not having hand-eye coordination yet,” Ethan explained, obviously proud of having done a bit of research that Mark hadn’t, and Mark looked a little surprised in response. No, he hadn’t anticipated his children probably scratching themselves, but now that he knew it was a concern to have, he found himself digging through the multi-packs of them. He _did_ know that babies drooled. A lot. And he wasn’t about to have his children’s hands trapped in wet and slimy mittens for any longer than necessary.   
  
“What about pacifiers?” Mark added, finally moving to grab a pack of those as well, though Ethan seemed a little conflicted over the subject.   
  
“I’ve been thinking about not using them? I don’t want to have to wean them off of binkies later, I guess….” Ethan hummed, eyeing a pack with a little consideration. This time, it was Mark’s turn to grin, as if he knew something that the other wasn’t aware of.   
  
“Trust me when I say you’re going to want a pacifier. You can just wean them off the same time you wean them off of bottles, but they’re going to be a lifesaver.”   
  
“I hadn’t thought of that, actually…”  
  
Across the store, Joseph was already knees deep in the clearance section; though he had enough money put back for the children like everyone else, he also knew that he now had to be ready for three children, and that the cost of three children was much higher than one. With one hand stabilizing his large stomach, the other was digging through the clearance bins like he was on a mission. Four pacifiers for less than a dollar each and a twenty-pack of generic, non-witty bibs later, he finally wandered over to the stroller section; though the others had gone for smaller items like bibs and outfits and cribs (he’d had the forethought to buy a cheap crib online months ago), he found what he was looking for quickly. He knew he needed to grab it first, too—as he expected, the store only had one three-child side-by-side strollers in stock, which he proudly put in his basket with the help of one of the young store associates.   
  
When they all regrouped at the front of the store, it was clear that Joseph was rather proud of himself for his find. “Last one,” he announced before any of them could even question him on where he’d gotten it from. Ethan looked almost scandalized.   
  
“You sneak!” He accused, though there was no malice in his words as he grinned at Joseph for hurrying off to grab the best things on sale. They had all known that he went for clearance first, and then the most important items he needed in any store.  
  
“Jealous?” Joseph asked, a teasing grin written across his features.   
  
“Completely,” Anthony butted in, grinning briefly as he held up a small slip of paper that had someone’s number clearly written on it. “You were too busy preparing to be a soccer dad, and I was getting hit on.” It was clear that he thought he’d won the little exchange, though Joseph just rolled his eyes at the soccer dad comment; their shopping trip had been successful, and as Ethan moved on to a different register, Mark leaned over to whisper in Joseph’s ear.   
  
“His birthday is tomorrow. Call me later. We going to get him the same gift that you guys got me?” It was hard to miss the suggestive tone in his voice.  
  
A flash of mischief crossed Joseph’s expression. “You know what? I think he just might like that.” Their other words were hushed and quiet in the line, planning out who would be paying upfront and how they’d reimburse them, but once they were all grouped back up, there was no more mention of birthdays or what the group was planning this time around.   
  
\--  
  
The call that followed that night was between Mark, Joseph, and Anthony—but there was no denying that they had definitely called the same escort service that had offered them Leo last time. Ethan had been treated to an excellent lunch, a bit more baby shopping and a pleasant massage, before they escorted him back to his house, blindfolded in much the same way they’d led Mark around blindfolded on his birthday seven months before.   
  
Ethan, however, had no idea that they were leading him back to his own house until he was sat in a chair and a similar music to what had been played last time started to echo around them. With his eyes wide once the blindfold was pulled from his face, he was greeted with the full view of another stripper, but this one was a little more buff, dressed up with ribbons tied in bows across his body as he struck a flexing pose for Ethan.  
  
“Wow.” He hummed softly, eyeing the man with simple surprise. “And what do we call _you_.”   
  
“A birthday gift, but the name’s Reggie.” The dancer replied, flashing all of his pearly whites as he took a few steps closer.   
  
“Do I get to unwrap you then?” Ethan questioned with a delighted little gleam to his eye, and Reggie shifted forward to run a teasing hand up Ethan’s swollen belly.   
  
“Why don’t you start pulling on these ribbons and find out?” He asked, the smile never faltering from his face as he turned, rocking his body to expose the back of one of the bows at the small of his spine. Ethan reached a hand out, moving to pull it free, and the ribbon fell loose off of his stomach, baring it for them all. There were plenty more to choose from, and Ethan enjoyed each one like a genuine gift.   
  
He pulled every little ribbon end that he could get his hand on whenever Reggie danced close enough to get ahold of, though it seemed that Mark, Joseph, and Anthony were just as happy to help him with the unwrapping process, grabbing ribbons each time the stripper moved closer. It wasn’t long until the only ribbon left was tied around his hips, and Reggie finally moved a little more slowly towards Ethan to spread his thighs for him, letting Ethan see the last ribbon between them that he could pull free, showing the stripper’s hard cock. He was bigger than Leo had been, and that thought alone had Ethan’s heart pounding.   
  
“All yours, this time,” Anthony noted with a little grin at seeing Ethan’s excitement start to peak in his pants. “Extra services and all.”  
  
“Should I?” Ethan asked almost jokingly in return. “We saw what happened last time,” He noted, jokingly resting a hand on his stomach as he rubbed the swollen rise of his belly up and down in example of the consequences of their last stripper.   
  
“I’m pretty sure you’re fine, since someone’s already beaten me to it. As much as I’d be delighted to be the cause of that,” Reggie answered, placing his larger hand over Ethan’s as he ran his fingers over his stomach. The warm touch, strong but gentle, was enough to make Ethan shiver in delight, nearly giving a faint moan as he imagined what those hands would feel like roaming over his skin instead of just staying on his belly over his shirt. “But I take it you’re interested regardless?”  
  
Ethan could barely believe just how horny he was, squirming a little in his seat—but it made sense, considering how easy it was to get turned on at the drop of a hat with the hormones running rampant in his body. Slowly, Ethan shifted to pull his shirt off, showing the rise to his stomach but also the way his nipples were sensitive and pink from the changes starting to prepare him to make milk for his coming children. He’s almost a little hesitant to pull his pants down as well, standing before the stripper who stood with him and started placing teasing kisses on his stomach.   
  
“Would you mind…?” Ethan questioned, almost as if he was uncertain on whether or not the stripper would be still interested in him after seeing his pregnant body, and Reggie gave a low, pleasant chuckle as he slid ever so slowly behind Ethan, pressing his obviously hard, thick cock to his curved ass.   
  
“Having sex with you? Not at all. There’s nothing hotter than someone full with child, so ready and needy to take another cock.” It seemed the ‘extra services’ paid for included soft dirty talk that was enough to make Ethan flood with a bright red, squirming against the man pressing to him. Reggie was a natural, and it wasn’t long before he was gingerly guiding him to lean forward against the coffee table. On his elbows on the table and knees on the ground, it was easy to let his pregnant, full belly hang above the ground in front of them, keeping Ethan from feeling any discomfort or having to worry about any weird positions. Reggie slipped behind him, delighted to find that being so pregnant had made it to where Ethan could freely lubricate in those situations as well, finding him slick and warm where it mattered most. While Reggie was still content to stretch him with thick fingers alone, he let him get comfortable before the stripper truly started to grind against him, rocking his hips upwards at a careful angle that was enough to coat his cock with that same, warm slick.   
  
Slowly, the guys around their friend were starting to express just as much interest in watching the stripper screw their friend senseless as if they were in the place themselves. There were a few sounds of zippers and the rustling of fabric, and it wasn’t long until they were naked around the room, shirts pushed off or up above equally swollen breasts, and pants either off or far enough down their knees that they could easily start touching themselves.   
  
Anthony had the best view, in his opinion, watching from the front as he got to see the thick member of their paid guest finally slip into Ethan, making Ethan moan shamelessly. Anthony hadn’t bothered removing his entire shirt, one hand wrapped around his cock while one teased his nipple, already knowing that he was leaking a little milk that didn’t come for many people until closer towards the end of their pregnancy. From the side, Mark had stripped completely down, and was even teasing his back entrance a little in tandem with touching himself. Joseph, however, had only pushed his pants down to his knees after removing his shirt, wasting little time in watching Reggie’s ass tighten each time he started to thrust slowly into Ethan from behind.   
  
“Ohh, you’re tight… I bet you haven’t had anyone since someone put filled up your belly with these, have you?” Reggie asked, groaning softly in Ethan’s ear as he rocked at a slower pace in the welcoming man under him. It was teasing at the same time as it was fact; though Anthony was popular because he liked to talk to people and show off his big belly, Ethan was always a little more shy, and the little teasing had his cheeks flushed at the acknowledgement. “You like that?” Reggie added, encouraging his soft moans and cries even further.   
  
“ _Y-yeah, mm_..” Ethan gasped, barely able to form coherent words. Though he was normally a little sensitive regardless, feeling Reggie stretch and tease every little sweet spot in him was almost too much to bear with already being horny from his pregnancy.   
  
Around them, there came the soft, quiet gasps of each of the men now feeling themselves up, and likely imagining themselves in Ethan’s place—but they’d decided to let Ethan have his own moment to enjoy, and none of them had paid for the extra perk of having their own turn afterwards. This was almost just as good though, and watching Ethan’s full belly rock back and forth with each thrust that pushed him forward against the coffee table was almost entrancing. Reggie’s hands roamed up Ethan’s back, reaching in front of him to start teasing one sensitive, recently-swollen breast while the other started to grope his ass shamelessly, giving a teasing little smack to the full, thick ass cheek.   
  
Reggie leaned over the pregnant man, starting to drive his hips home at a somewhat rougher, but deeper pace. Ethan’s head tilted back, lips parting as he gasped, feeling Reggie push deeper in him than even Leo had been able to, and the fact Reggie would pull back almost completely before driving himself back in again was far different from what he remembered of Leo. It wasn’t long until Ethan was moaning with wordless desperation, unsure of what to say or how to string sentences together, but every now and then it was easy to hear him make out a little gasp of ‘ _yes’_ or ‘ _please!’_ Reggie moved with purpose, and that purpose was to drive on his client in such an intense pleasure that he wouldn’t forget that birthday, ever.   
  
Ethan came first, shaking as he gripped the coffee table enough to almost tilt it with Reggie still thrusting against him, but the stripper followed soon after, finishing mostly inside of him with a few, thick spurts, and having another one or two land against his ass and down his thighs even after he’d pulled out. Reggie massaged the soft, plush curve of Ethan’s ass, admiring the view. Seeing the cum leak down his friend’s leg was enough to have Anthony finishing against his own, pregnant belly—and Mark and Joseph followed in almost unison, gasping as they both jerked their hands against their cocks to completion. Mark came against his own stomach and chest, shooting a little further than his friends, though Joseph couldn’t help but tilt forward, spilling himself on the carpet between him and the pair in the middle of the room.   
  
“Thank you guys,” Ethan mumbled softly, obviously pleased and caught in the throes of a powerful afterglow. “Best…birthday…ever. You too,” he added, giving a thrilled, affectionate grin back over his shoulder to where Reggie grinned down at him.   
  
\--  
  
Towards the end of their pregnancies, when all four of them were almost too heavy with child to move, they started spending more and more time together. Perhaps this was because they were worried about going into labor apart, or at different times, or possibly not being able to go with one another to the hospital when the time came—whatever the reason, it wasn’t really a surprise when Anthony, with a croissant in hand and a butter knife in other, suddenly stopped in Mark’s kitchen one morning, gasping as he felt the rush of warm water slide down his thighs in an embarrassingly quick spill. It was Ethan that noticed it, moving in quick alarm to rest a hand on the other’s back.   
  
“An accident? I know the pressure’s pretty bad-“ Unfortunately, Ethan had always been a little oblivious, until he had to stop as well in surprise as he felt a wet spot spread across the seat of his own pants, and then from the kitchen, they both heard Mark’s startled cry.  
  
“Joseph’s water broke—and mine too!”  
  
It seemed that fate had decided that they were all destined to deliver at the same time, which was a surprise to all of them, even if they’d technically conceived at the same time, too. Fortunately, Mark was able to call Henry again, who was there with his van again in now time. They practically kept him on speed dial for how much they’d had to rely on him for travelling anywhere together, and getting around as a group. Fortunately he was happy to help, before long, he was delivering all four fathers to be quickly to the hospital.   
  
By the time they arrived, Joseph was already practically crowning one child, eager to get into the world. The emergency delivery room was ready with four beds, each one separated by a screen to keep the parents from getting stressed out—though it was hard not to worry, when each of them could hear each other’s little cries of pain and panic. As expected, Joseph was the first to deliver considering how close he'd been by the time they’d reached the hospital. His first girl was born, and was quickly whisked away by nurses to be swaddled and kept out of the way in one of the many newborn beds lining the walls in preparation for such a large multi-birth.   
  
Henry was helping where he could, and it wasn’t long until he was other with Mark, holding his hand while he brought his only girl into the world as well. It was almost a running bet over who would have the first boy by then, with Ethan shouting to Mark and Anthony that he was going to beat them both out—only to be sorely mistaken when Anthony gasped in pain, whining aloud as he braced his legs against the bed and brought the first boy into the world.   
  
About two hours passed, but Ethan _was_ next though, having the first of his sons by the time Joseph was having his second girl. Having waited the longest by then, he was in a little more pain and urgency than the rest, and it seemed the boys that he’d been so proud of were causing him a little discomfort and pain that he hadn’t expected. Fortunately, Mark was on the way with his second child and first son. By now, Anthony was well on the way with his second child, his first girl. Another thirty minutes later, Joseph was the first to finish in the little race of making sure all of his children were born safely, welcoming in his third girl in a final, shaking cry as she was swaddled and pulled away.   
  
Mark finished second, followed narrowly by Anthony, and Ethan was last, pushing out his second boy just as the others all finished. There’s a little concern in the group as Ethan seemed to be struggling with the last, and all three of the rest of his friends, despite being almost exhausted, were cheering him on from behind their curtains as he struggled and fought to bring his last baby boy into the world. Despite it taking hours to deliver all of the children, all four fathers and all twelve babies were finally done with the ordeal, and now that the high-stress of the environment was gone, there came the delight of uniting each of the children with their parents again. Anthony and Mark were the most grateful for this moment; they had been almost painfully swollen with milk for the last few days.   
  
Mark had his chest revealed in a heartbeat, pulling his hospital garments aside to take a child in each arm, and it seemed the babies were more than aware of what they were there for. Tiny mouths sealed to his breasts, suckling and seeking out the source of nourishment while the staff around them started to lower their curtains around the room so all four of the friends could see each other. There were several nurses moving around, and two had to hold Anthony’s other children while he let one child suckle at a time. He wasn’t quite as confident in his strength after the birth as Mark seemed to be, but they were both just as happy to start getting some of their excess breastmilk taken care of.   
  
Ethan was still a little weak, so one of the nurses was helping him feed one child at a time, but eventually Henry moved in to help him hold the child to his chest. Even if the boys had given him such trouble, he had never looked prouder in his life, a silly grin written across his expression as he tried not to doze off while breastfeeding.   
  
Though Joseph hadn’t swollen up to quite the size of his friend’s chests, he seemed to be doing just fine with a child in each arm, holding them carefully as they fed much more slowly.   
  
In the end, it seemed that Anthony had won the ‘biggest baby’ bet they’d had going, but no one was bitter over it; that just meant that he’d had one of the hardest deliveries in trying to get the child out alongside its siblings, and no one was envious about that.   
  
“So, we’ve got a big sisters and baby brothers here,” Joseph noted with no small hint of pride in his voice as he gave Ethan a little grin. While he knew it was a little unfair to tease Ethan over having such a hard time and bringing in his children last, it was all in good nature and none of them could really be angry at one another for having an easier time than others. There were no hard feelings between any of them, particularly considering they were all going to have to work together from then on to raise a bunch of half siblings.  
  
“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” Anthony mumbled, already obviously lovestruck with how much he was admiring his sweet children, in love with the idea of being a father.   
  
Ethan, who had been half-way between sticking his tongue out at Joseph for pointing out that two of his rowdy boys were going to be the youngest of the group, could only give a quiet sign, smiling down at the boy that Henry was helping support to his chest, with a tiny hand pressed to his collarbone, little nails brushing against the skin there while the fussy child silenced himself with the milk that Ethan was feeding him. “…Yeah,” he agreed quietly, a smile lifting to his lips as well.   
  
Joseph grinned once more, his gaze shifting up to Mark this time, who was yawning into his own shoulder as his children finished up their first ever meal, and while he prepared himself to for a nice, long, deserved rest while the nurses took his children to the infant beds that were going to be pulled up and left alongside each of the new father’s bedsides so they could keep an eye on their sleeping children.   
  
“So, not a bad ‘happy late birthday,’ huh Mark? It just took nine months for delivery.”   
  
All four of them burst into soft laughter at the obviously terrible joke, but it was a shared noise. They’d come this far in life together, and they would continue on as friends raising all of their children together. Even if all of them were middle aged and still single (pardoning Anthony’s several various hookups which would probably continue even with three children to look after), they couldn’t be happier with how things had wound up.   
  



End file.
